Juegos Olimpicos
by damadevirgo666
Summary: Historieta graciosa sobre las tribulaciones monetarias de Saori.


**Juegos Olímpicos**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes nombrados pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y/o Toei Animation. Historia escrita sin animo de lucro.**

**Capítulo único y apta para todos los públicos.**

El Santuario de Atena y todos los demás panteones divinos estaban atravesando por una terrible crisis económica y necesitaban recaudar fondos para llevar a cabo las tareas de reconstrucción necesarias debidas a los destrozos producidos por las ultimas batallas, además de tener pagar una serie de impuestos atrasados. El problema peor era para el Santuario de Atena, cuyos caballeros habían intervenido en TODAS las batallas, así que Saori decidió organizar una reunión con las otras deidades o en su defecto, con sus representantes para ver si a alguien se le ocurría alguna buena idea para recaudar fondos.

A ésta se presentaron: Erix, Poseidón, Hades, Zeus, Artemisa, Hilda de Polaris (en lugar de Odín) y Shion, que vino a acompañar a su señora.  
Varias ideas fueron expresadas, hasta que al final llegaron a un acuerdo y se decidió que el Santuario de Atena y el palacio de Valhalla en Asgard podrían ofrecerse como sedes de competición para los próximos Juegos Olímpicos de verano e invierno respectivamente. También cada panteón divino podría enviar a sus atletas a que los representaran y los demás dioses podrían encargarse de las tareas de promoción, de organizar a los "voluntarios", las medallas, etc.

Asgard no tuvo problema con su candidatura, ni tampoco con las pruebas de selección de atletas ya que se trataba de un país muy pequeño y todos los guerreros divinos quedaron automáticamente clasificados. En cambio, la situación en el Santuario de Atena presentaba un cariz muy distinto ya que a pesar de estar ubicado en una isla privada, desde siempre ha estado bajo la jurisdicción del gobierno griego y los doce candidatos presentados eran de nacionalidades diferentes, así que tuvieron que hacer una petición tanto al Comité de Selección Nacional como al Comité Olímpico Internacional.  
Los atletas propuestos eran los doce caballeros de oro, de los cuales sólo cuatro fueron aceptados por el comité griego: Aioros, Aioria, Saga y Milo.

Saori, toda emocionada ante tales prospectos, envió un e-mail al COI y ésta fue la respuesta que recibió por correo certificado urgente una vez que los cuatro chicos griegos realizaron sus pruebas.

_Estimada señorita Kido:  
Con motivo de su reciente carta al COI lamento informarle que ninguno de los doce atletas propuestos ha pasado las pruebas de selección de sus respectivos países. Estos son los motivos:_

_Mu de Aries no podrá competir debido a que es apátrida y su país, Jamir, no está reconocido como nación independiente. Por lo visto, dijo a uno de los oficiales que no tenía pasaporte porque puede teletransportarse a donde __él__ quiera, incluso a largas distancias. Como seguimos sin tener claro lo que quiso decir con ello (francamente tan sólo nos pareció que hacía unos trucos de magia buenísimos) y como no es una excusa válida para ir indocumentado, hemos decidido rechazar su petición.  
Aldebarán de Tauro, tampoco ha sido seleccionado por el Brasil porque según tenemos entendido, se fue de juerga al carnaval de Río y estaba tan borracho el día de sus pruebas que apenas se tenía en pie (la excusa que nos dio fue que alguien debió meterle algo raro en su refresco mientras que una muchachita muy guapa lo distraía con unas florecillas...). Es más, aunque el resultado fue negativo en los tests anti-dopaje, sospechamos que un tipo con tanta musculatura..._

Saori tuvo que atender el teléfono mientras leía aquel parágrafo y debido al disgustazo que le entró, vertió parte del contenido de su taza de café sobre la carta; la tinta se corrió en algunas líneas dejándolas ilegibles. El resto seguía así.

_Aioria de Leo, Saga de Géminis, Milo de Escorpio y Aioros de Sagitario también están fuera de competición ya que no pasaron las pruebas de selección del equipo griego porque... _(fragmento ilegible)  
_MM de Cáncer, tampoco fue seleccionado por hacer trampas y porque en cuanto fue conocedor de la decisión del comité italiano los envió al infierno _(¡literalmente!).  
_Shaka de Virgo no tiene disciplina en la que pueda competir. El yoga ni tan siquiera es deporte de exhibición.  
Dohko de Libra, al no tener pasaporte vigente puesto que no aparece su partida de nacimiento, no tiene permitido competir.  
Shura de Capricornio. El capitán de la selección española dijo que quizás lo pondrían como reserva para el equipo de esgrima a partir del 30 de febrero del próximo año..._

Shura justamente entraba por allí y Saori le leyó el fragmento en el que se le nombraba. Su reacción inmediata fue la de teletransportarse con la ayuda de Mu a la sede del COI, supuestamente para demandar explicaciones; para no enrollarse más que un trompo ya que ninguno de los caballeros de oro puede salir del Santuario sin autorización, la única palabra que el décimo guardián pronunció, después de que el juez de competición le repitiera que aquella decisión era definitiva, fue ésta: ¡EXCALIBUR!

Por cierto, Mu dijo a Saori que aún estaban buscando los pedacitos del juez que anunció la decisión del equipo español. La pobre tuvo que dejar la cartita a un lado y continuó leyéndola al día siguiente cuando ya se había recuperado un poco del sofocón sufrido al enterarse de esos sucesos. Guardaba aún la esperanza de que al menos uno de los dos caballeros restantes pudieran participar y que tal vez eligieran al Santuario como sede olímpica.

_Con Camus de Acuario existe un pequeño problema pues su nacionalidad no está clara. Mientras que vivió en Rusia no se molestó en renovar su pasaporte francés a pesar de las numerosas cartas que había recibido._

Camus se presentó ante su señora y al igual que había hecho con los funcionarios del COI, le insistió en que no había recibido misiva alguna. Ni uno ni otro se había dado cuenta que en ese justo instante, en el pilar que custodiaba para Poseidón, Isaak se reía sosteniendo un fardito en su mano.

_Por último, Afrodita de Piscis fue seleccionado por el equipo femenino de natación de Suecia. Debido a que mientras que se duchaba alguien se dio cuenta que no era una mujer fue inmediatamente descalificado. Este señor ha apelado la decisión porque nos dijo que desde un principio avisó que era un chico pero que los oficiales de su país lo mandaron sin más al vestuario femenino. _

_En cuanto conozcamos la decision del comité le haremos saber los resultados. Entretanto, no dude en contactarnos si desea recibir información más detallada con respecto a este asunto._

_Atentamente_

_El Presidente del COI_

Saori estaba que se tiraba de los pelos al terminar de leer aquella carta y el "menordomo" (vulgarmente conocido como Tatsumi) se pasó el día entero en la cocina preparando tilas y otras infusiones que tuvieran efectos calmantes; bueno, la verdad es que el pobre estaba escondido en caso de que a la señorita le pegara otro ataque histérico y usara su cabeza pelona como bola de billar para desahogarse. No obstante, lo peor de todo estaba por venir porque...

Recibió otra carta más larga que un día sin pan a la mañana siguiente en la que se le informaba de que la Isla del Santuario no sería elegida como sede olímpica y que ni siquiera dejarían que se usara la arena del Santuario. Eso se debía a que los inspectores decidieron que ni reunía las suficientes medidas de seguridad para los atletas y los espectadores (los asientos no eran lo suficientemente cómodos, no había manera de proteger de los elementos climáticos a los espectadores, etc...) y para colmo, desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, aquellos que supuestamente estaban al cargo del mantenimiento de los edificios habían pasado olímpicamente (¡valga la redundancia!) de adoptar las medidas mínimas requeridas por el Ministerio de Sanidad.

En particular les resultó muy desagradable el ver un cementerio con algunas tumbas abiertas cerca del coliseo y que en algunas de las lápidas estuvieran escritos los nombres de algunos de los atletas que se presentaron a las pruebas de selección. Tampoco les hizo mucha gracia que los idiotas que había como centinelas se pusieran en plan chulito y no dejaran ni entrar ni salir a nadie sin poner pegas.

Para mayor INRI, este último informe, que se suponía que debía haber sido ser un documento confidencial, acabó no siéndolo. La secretaria que lo escribió, ya fuera por salir del aburrimiento al que debía estar sometida o porque lo confundió con otro documento, hizo varias copias y las envió a Asgard, al reino marino y al Inframundo.

Cuando Hilda vio aquella carta entre su correspondencia diaria quedó bastante sorprendida e incluso pensó en reenviarla a Saori sin leerla, pero la curiosidad pudo con ella y se la leyó de pe a pa. Las risotadas que se oyeron por el palacio de Valhalla hicieron pensar a sus sirvientes que había sido poseída de nuevo por el anillo nibelungo. Poseidón también leyó su copia pero como estaba reencarnado en Julián Solo y el tipo aún se bebía los vientos por la del pelo violeta, decidió volverle a pedir que se casara con él pero desgraciadamente, Saori estaba de un genio insoportable y le dijo que se fuera al infierno.

Hades simplemente arrugó su copia y la echó directamente a la trituradora de documentos. El pobre no tenía ganas ni de oír el nombre de su sobrina, lo cual no era de extrañar ya que fue uno de sus caballeretes quien lo atravesó con su propia espada. Simplemente se limitó a enviarle una nota que decía así: "_Querida", y lo de querida lo pongo sólo por educación, sobrina: el infierno es mi casa, así que no me envíes a nadie aquí sin avisar primero que no estoy de humor para visitas, ni de mi lindo hermanito ni de nadie más_".

¿Logrará Saori resolver sus problemas?, ¿podrá pagar los impuestos atrasados?, ¿le expropiarán la isla? ¿Será el principio del final o el final del principio?

"¿FIN?"


End file.
